One Dream, One Path, One Direction
by taylovesliam
Summary: I've grown up with Liam Payne. He's practically part of my family. But my best friend starts his career and becomes a teenage heart-throb. Will I ever have time to be with him? Will I ever be able to tell him I've had feelings for him since we were 10?
1. Before One Direction

It was the spring before Liam tries out for the X-Factor for the second time. We were camping with our families for a few days. I was by the creek behind the main camp site, me and Liam's favorite place to hang out each time we came here.

_My POV:_

_ I was gazing off into the distance like usual when I am daydreaming. I suddenly jumped with fright as Liam scared me from behind. "Ahah! Got you!" he said as I was recovering._

_ "Bloody hell Liam! You could've given me a heart-attack!" I said in response. He laughed and said "Aww well next time I'll try harder and you might fall into the creek." I stood up glaring at him jokingly and said "Oh really?" and punched him in the shoulder. He grinned at contact and said "I just came to tell you supper's been made but it was too much to pass on an opportunity to get you while your backside was turned." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes "Oh of _course_. Only you Liam. Let's go mate I'm hungry." "You're always hungry fatty!" "This is news?" I laughed in response. "Come on!" I dragged him by his sleeve and we went back to camp._

**THREE MONTHS LATER:**

It was June 14th, my 16th birthday and Liam wanted to take me out. Just the two of us went to the beach & boardwalk. It was no doubt the best day of my life.

_ "Ready? 3, 2, 1, Go!" Liam and I raced to the end of the beach. I was a fast runner, but not quite as fast as Liam was. I soon was losing my speed and slowed to a stop. Noticing my absence, Liam turned and saw I had stopped. Once I had gotten his attention, I dramatized myself passing out from lack of oxygen and fell into the sand. Suddenly I felt my body being lifted and Liam ran me to the ocean. "Hold your breath!" he yelled before lightly tossing me into the water. After coming back to the surface, I shrieked "Liam! You're dead!" he saw me coming towards him and screamed like a little girl. Then he ran away in slow motion, mocking my sluggishness. I jumped on him and tackled him to the ground in a fit of laughter. He stared me in the eyes and I looked away out of shyness. "Do you want to go get some ice cream?" he asked me. "Yay!" I bellowed to the entire world to hear and got up. He laughed and helped himself up. Passing our stuff on the beach, Liam grabbed a towel and some money. I shuddered when I felt his arms around me positioning the towel over my arms. Was he unaware that at that moment, my heart accelerated? I shrugged it off. He'll never like me._

_ We sat down on a bench outside the parlor with our ice creams. Mine was vanilla, my favorite, and Liam's of course was pistachio. I have never met another person who loves pistachio ice cream as much as Liam does. "So sixteen. Are you going to get a provisional license?" he asked me. "I really don't like driving." I told him. He looked up from his ice cream, curious. "Why?" I laughed and replied "Because of all the bloody morons who can't drive. If I get a permit I hardly think I'll survive to get a license!" He cracked up in laughter so hard he spilled half his ice cream over himself, which didn't help much because we both laughed even more at that. The sun started setting as I took his ice cream and set it down next to mine as I got some napkins. I helped him clean up his pants until it got to THAT AREA- he did that himself. After eating, we took a walk to digest. Then we went on the rides when it got dark. It was so much fun. The best part was when we were stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel. If only he knew…_

The week after my birthday, Liam and I were hanging out at my house listening to music in my bedroom.

"_Taylor… I was thinking of going back to the X-Factor Wednesday. What do you think?" I looked at him and said "That's a great idea! You're truly brilliant! I really think you should have another go at it. You never know- with your talent you could win!" I saw the joy grow in his face and he hugged me. "You're the best mate I ever had and the greatest supporter anyone could ask for, Taylor." I resisted the urge to cry at this moment. "Just remember to keep in touch Liam. I know you will get in and I'll miss you when you're gone." I told him. He broke apart and said "Of course!" With a small shock he kissed my cheek and said "I'll be right back. I need to call mum to ask for a ride. You know how she likes planning ahead." I felt paralyzed to my bed and when he left I stroked where his lips met my skin. Did that just happen?_

I fully supported Liam when he got into X-factor. I was the first to greet him and his newly formed band, One Direction when they came to our hometown.

_ I couldn't believe the sea of fans outside waiting for Liam. The support was massive. I heard screaming and looked up. A limo pulled up and came to a stop. Simon Cowell led the boys out. Liam was first, smiling at the cameras, love, and support from everyone here. His eyes were scanning the crowd and locked when he found me. His smile widened and I met him halfway in an emotional hug. "I missed you so much mate!" I managed to say. "Not as much as I did!" he answered. There was plenty of mumbling at our contact. He pulled apart and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I'll see you soon ok? I'm going to go see mum." "Ok." I said, sad to see him leave. He smiled at me one last time and kept walking. I was so busy staring at Liam, I didn't notice the other members of One Direction behind me. "So I'm guessing you're Taylor?" I heard a voice. I turned to see Zayn looking at me. "Oh yeah. Hi. I assume Liam told you about me?" Zayn laughed and said "Are you joking? He couldn't stop talking about you! You mean a lot to him." I felt my skin get hot and he smiled. "Are you…blushing?" I smirked and said in a sarcastic tone "Nooooo. How do you reckon?" Zayn couldn't stop smiling and said "Do you have a cell phone on you?" "Yeah… why?" "Can I see it? It will only take a moment or too." "Yeah of course." I took out my phone and handed it to him. After a minute he gave it back. "I added my number. Call me?" Oh. My stomach dropped. "Uhhh-I-er yea-yeah sure. I'll- I'll call you." He laughed and said "Smooth. Talk to you later." He winked and followed Liam through the path of fans. I stood frozen to the spot staring at where Zayn left. Millions of girls would kill to have his number and he just put it in my phone. _

_ More importantly, I think he was hitting on me! Zayn was my second-favorite member of the band after Liam of course. After a second I noticed a hand waving in front of my face. It was Niall. "Hey. Since you're practically part of Liam's family, you should hang out with the band sometime." His Irish accent was so adorable, I barley focused on his words. Then I understood. "Oh! Yeah of course! I'd love to meet up with you guys." He smiled a cute crooked smile and replied "Great! I hope to see you soon." He said and he walked away as well. Then I met Louis and Harry. "Today must be the best day for you!" Harry said. "Way to be modest!" I retorted. He laughed and said "Just saying, when girls meet me now they usually faint." I smiled and said "Well I guess I'm different. To me, you guys are just my best friend's band." "Surrrrre." He said and rolled his eyes. "See you later." Then Harry continued walking. Louis' encounter was the shortest. "Hey I'm Taylor." I said. "Nice to meet you! Sorry, but I have to go meet up with the others. I'll talk to you another time." "Yeah of course! Bye!" I said. He smiled and left me alone. You know with the exception of the other fans. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I had just met all of the band members, one of which I hugged and seemed to know well. Soon, there would be pictures, rumors, stories. All about me. And I didn't care._

The boys and I had tons of hang-outs after the competition. I saw subtle hints of flirting from Zayn and found myself liking him more and more each time I saw him. I knew I loved him when we had a particular water gun fight in the backyard. Cheesy, but still-I just can't explain it... we sort of connected. His laughs and smiles make me swoon and I can tell he likes me back. The only problem is, if I have to choose between him and Liam one day, I have no idea what I would do.


	2. Decisions

The boys just finished recording their debut album and they are coming to my place to hang out for the first time in a while. They've been working like dogs lately and I've barely seen them. Tonight was also the night I invited two of my best friends, Liv and Nini over for a sleep-over. Thank god mum and dad weren't home. I don't think they would be able to cope with all eight of us. I heard the doorbell ring and answered it. Liv and Nini were here. "Hey guys!" "Hey Taylor!" Nini said. "WAZZAAA?" Liv said as she hugged me. I laughed, amused. "What are you on?" I asked her. She seemed extra jumpy today. "Heh heh…weed." I laughed at our inside joke. "Heheh…can I have some?" She smiled and took out a bag of cheerios from her backpack. Nini laughed at us. "So….are the guys here?" She asked. "Nope. Not yet." Liv frowned. "Don't worry! They'll be here soon." I said. "No it's not that- I'm just nervous." I looked at her with a confused expression. "Why?" She looked at me in disbelief. "THEY'RE ONE FREAKING DIRECTION!" Oh. I keep forgetting how well-known the guys are. "Oh you'll be fine. Believe it or not, they're real people too." "Real FAMOUS people." Nini added. I gave her a look that said "not helping!" And I told Liv "Oh just be yourself Liv." She looked down and muttered "Well see where THAT got me in my life?" I punched her shoulder and said "Uggh come on! I don't know why you get so insecure. Do you know how many heads you turn when you walk through the door? Go to your guest room and unpack. And brighten up a little!" I told her. She half smiled and went to her guest room.

Nini has never been here so I gave her a small tour and got her to her guest room. (I have several) "So just unpack in here like set up your clothes or something and meet me in my room." She smiled "Okay! I'll be there in a few." I smiled and left for my room. I walked in leaving the door open. What to do while waiting? I picked up my guitar and started to play.

"_From the moment I met you, everything changed  
>I knew I had to get you, whatever the pain<br>I had to take you and make you mine_

I would walk through the desert  
>I would walk down the aisle<br>I would swim all the oceans  
>just to see you smile<br>Whatever it takes is fine

So put your hands up  
>Cause it's a stand up<br>And I won't be leaving  
>'til I finish stealing every piece of your heart<br>Every piece of your heart

I know your hearts been broken  
>But don't you give up<br>I'll be there, yeah I know it  
>To fix you with love<br>It hurts me to think (that you've ever cried)

So put your hands up  
>Cause it's a stand up<br>And I won't be leaving

'_til I finish stealing every piece of your heart  
>Every piece of your heart<br>So put your hands up  
>Cause it's a stand up<br>And I won't be leaving  
>'til I finish stealing every piece of your heart<em>

And I will steal us a car  
>And we will drive to the stars<br>I will give you the moon  
>It's the least I can do<br>If you give me the chance

So put your hands up  
>Cause it's a stand up<p>

(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)  
>You can call me a thief<br>(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)  
>But you should know your part<br>(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)  
>I'm only here<br>(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)  
>Because you stole my heart<p>

(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)  
>So put your hands up<br>(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)  
>Cause it's a stand up<br>And I won't be leaving  
>till I finish stealing every piece of your heart<p>

Cause you stole my heart  
>(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)<br>Call me a thief  
>(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)<br>But you should know your part  
>(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)<br>I'm only here  
>(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)<br>Because you stole my heart"

I looked up from my guitar and saw Zayn leaning against the doorway. I lit up. "Hey Zayn! How much of that did you hear?" He smiled and said "All of it. You're really brilliant." I looked down and felt my cheeks flush red. He came over and sat next to me. "I can't play anything. Can you teach me something?" "Er- Yeah sure!" I handed him my guitar and moved a chair in front of him so I could see his fingers. "Ok. So you put this finger here, this finger here, and this finger here. This is a G Major chord." "All right. I think I've got it. So I just-er- press down?" I smiled. "Yeah. It's going to hurt at first but your fingers get used to the pressure and cause your skin to peel and harden. That's called a callous." He laughed. "Oh ok. That's weird. You have a callous?" I giggled. "Yeah and it feels really weird. I held out my pointer finger and he touched it. "Wow that's really strange!" I pulled away. "I know! And are you going to try and strum that chord?" I asked him. "Oh Right." He strummed the guitar and it was perfect. "Did I get it?" he asked. "Yeah! You're a natural!" I told him. "Would you consider giving me lessons?" he questioned me. I was a little taken aback that he was interested in learning from ME, but I said "Oh yes of course! I would be happy to! It's a lot of fun and I think you'll enjoy it." He grinned. "Excellent! I can't wait!" I took my guitar from him and put it in its stand. "Let's go downstairs and see what everyone wants to do." I suggested. "Yeah ok." I thought I saw a glimmer of disappointment but then he smiled. Did I imagine it? I pushed it from my mind and watched him get up. "After you," he said and held the door open for me. "Thanks." I said and gave him another smile.

After saying hello to the guys and getting another hug from Liam, we all decided to watch a movie in my huge living room. I let Nini pick a movie because she was the newest person to come here. As Nini put _Paranormal Activity 3 _in the Blu-ray player, I saw Liv talking to Niall with a dreamy expression on her face. I smiled as I realized she fancies him. We were all scattered, some on the couch, some on the floor. On the couch were Zayn, me, and then Liam. Then on the floor was in this order: Harry, Louis, Nini, Liv and Niall. We all were getting comfortable, ready for the movie when Niall asks "Taylor, do you have any snacks?" The boys all looked at him and Louis said "But we ate before we came here." Niall shrugged and said "So?" Everyone laughed and I got up to get snacks. I heard Zayn and Liam whisper something after I got up. I glanced back and saw Liam frown with a slightly pained look on his face. Not spotting this, Zayn got up and followed me into the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" he asked me. "Er- yeah sure. I'll make the popcorn and you can get bowls out of that cabinet over there." I pointed to the corner. "All right. How many? What sizes?" I thought about that for a second and said "Hmm… get three large bowls so I won't have to clean up as much." He laughed and said "Ok." I could tell something was on his mind and he wanted to talk to me. "What's wrong Zayn?" He stiffened a bit realizing his behavior was caught. I leaned against the counter with my hands as the first bag of popcorn was popping. He sighed. "This." Before I could ask what 'This' was, he walked over to me and took my head with his hands. My heart accelerated and my stomach dropped for a split second as I realized what he was doing. His lips found mine and I swear I felt sparks fly. Our lips moved in synchronization and I moved forward into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved his arms down to my waist and pulled me in closer to him. We broke apart when we heard Niall's voice come from the living room, "I hope you're not burning the popcorn!" I chuckled and stared back into Zayn's eyes. I never noticed how beautiful they were. He smiled and moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. "So would you like to be my girlfriend?"


	3. Movie Night

I smiled at him. "Yes!" He lit up and kissed my cheek then said "You reckon the popcorn's done?" I laughed and took out the popcorn and poured it into one of the bowls. Then I threw the next one in. "I'll take this one to Niall. He's probably talking through the movie asking where the food is." Zayn said. I laughed and said "All right. I'll be here." and winked at him. He smiled and left. I heard muttering as Zayn told the group something. "Taylor!" I heard Liv and Nini get up and race into the kitchen. "You're dating ZAYN? MALIK?" Nini said. "Oh. My. Wha-how?" Liv asked. Before I could utter a single word Liv was on her knees bowing. Then she got up very suddenly. "Wait! Can you get me together with Niall?" I rolled my eyes at her. "Say that a little louder. I don't think he heard you!" She glared at me jokingly when Nini said "No, I think the more important thing to do is hook ME up with Louis." I sighed as they started quarreling. "Will the two of you please stop bickering? I can't help either one of you. You need to do that yourself." Their shoulders slouched and Liv let out a faint "Poo." I laughed. Ding! The second popcorn finished popping and I poured it into the bowl. "Nini you guys can share with Louis." "Why can't I share with Niall?" Liv asked. I grinned. "Do you really think he'll share with both you AND Harry?" Liv understood and laughed. "True." Nini and Liv left with the second bowl of popcorn as I put the last one in the microwave. I turned to see Liam enter. Liam! I didn't even ponder about what he might have thought if two of his best friends were dating!

He didn't look too happy. Quite miserable, actually. "So… you and Zayn?" I nodded my head and he walked closer. "Why didn't you tell me you fancied him?" I looked at him confused. "Why would you care?" he looked at me in disbelief. "You're practically my sister! Why would you think I wouldn't care that you liked one of my best friends?" I shrugged. "I dunno. Why, does it bother you?" He hesitated. "No, as long as you're happy I'm happy." Ding! Even though I knew he was lying, I said "Glad you feel that way Liam." and gave him a hug. "Thank you for understanding." I let go and grabbed the last popcorn from the microwave and poured it in the remaining bowl. "Can you take this to the couch? I'll be there in a minute." He smiled through obvious pain. "Yeah sure. See you in a minute." And he left me alone in the kitchen with my thoughts. Why is he acting like this? Does it bother him I'm dating Zayn? Yes, definitely. But why? Could he be… jealous? No. I can't think like that. I'm his best friend, his sister. He can't love me like that. I brushed away the feeling and went back out into my living room. "So are you guys sleeping over too?" I asked as I entered the room. "Yeah. We're staying in town for a couple weeks so we'll be here pretty often." Harry said. Oh how I look forward to waking up in the morning. No doubt I will be pranked in my sleep and wake up with whipped cream over my face or a classic moustache drawn in permanent marker. That was Olivia's favorite prank to do when we were in junior high. Or Nini might just find a way to combine them both, since she has a devious mind when it comes to these things… I love my friends.

I ran to my room and grabbed a couple blankets. I made Niall and Liv share one, Louis and Nini share one, (They'll thank me later.) and gave separate ones to Liam and Harry. I saved the fuzzy one for me and Zayn. For about half the movie, Nini had her face buried in Louis' chest (which he didn't seem to mind at all) and Liv kept squeezing Niall's arm for assurance. I cuddled with Zayn the entire movie. Every time I jumped at a scary part, he held me close and kissed my head. That's one thing I love about Zayn. He doesn't seem to be scared of anything. It makes me feel safe to have his arms around me. Everyone seemed to be tired at the end of the movie except for Nini. "Hey Tay, that movie was nice and all, but it scared the hell out of me. Can I watch another movie?" Louis ended up staying up with Nini to watch The Lightning Thief. Being Greek, Nini loves the Percy Jackson series. Zayn was helping me clean up when Liam peeked his head through the door. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" we shook our heads. "No, why?" I said. "Er- can I borrow your guitar Taylor?" I was surprised, but answered "Yeah of course. It's in its stand in the corner." He nodded and said "Thanks" before leaving again. "That was weird." Zayn said. "My thoughts exactly. Why would he want to practice on vacation?" "I dunno…" he responded. Cleaning was very brief and ended with a long kiss good night. "See you tomorrow love." Zayn said. "Good night Zayn." I responded and kissed him one more time.

I walked into my room and saw Liam sitting on my bed with my guitar still. "What are you doing?" I asked him curiously. He looked up at me and half smiled. "I'm writing a new song. You -er- want me to go?" I shook my head. "No you don't have to. I still have to brush my teeth and all that. Can I hear what you have so far?" He always let me listen when he was writing a new song but not this time. "I'll play it for you when I'm done all right?" I didn't want to argue so I said "Yeah sure." He must be saving it for the right time. I went into my bathroom and shut the door to brush my teeth and wash my face. I still heard him play.

"I'm broken  
>Do you hear me<br>I'm blinded  
>'Cause you are everything I see<br>I'm dancing, alone  
>I'm praying<br>That your heart will just turn around"

I couldn't stand to hear any more. It was so depressing. I opened my door and asked him if he could take it to his room. I never kicked him out of my room before so he looked a little shocked, but he didn't argue. We said good night and he left with a shadow of disappointment on his face. It was when I laid down in bed and thought about Liam's behavior today that it all made perfect sense: Liam Payne was in love with me. And I was taken by his best friend.


	4. Confessions

Liam's POV:

"And as I walk up to your door  
>My eye turns to face the floor<br>Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say

When he opens his arms  
>And holds you close tonight<br>It just won't feel right  
>Cause I can't love you more than this, yeah<br>When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
>It just don't feel right<br>Cause I can't love you more than this  
>Can't love you more than this"<p>

I wrote a few notes in the margin of my paper as I continued to write. It's called "More Than this." Taylor's bound to know so why not tell her this way? It kills me that she's going out with Zayn. Out of all the people to choose from she chose to go out with Zayn, one of my best mates. I sighed and put down the pick when I heard a soft knock. I looked up "It's open." Taylor's head poked through the door and I put the guitar off to the side. She sat down next to me on my bed. "I can't sleep." She said, avoiding my gaze. "Me either." I told her. Taylor looked into my eyes and asked "How long?" Her expression was extremely hard to read. It must have been a combination of regret, anger, confusion, curiosity, and happiness. "Pardon?" She dropped her stare. "How long have you fancied me?" Oh god...this was supposed to be perfect! I was supposed to sing her my song! I sighed. "A millennia. And I've been waiting a millennia for you to figure that out." She looked back at me, her appearance changing to one of sadness. "Why didn't you tell me?" she choked out. "I was scared. I thought if you knew I love you, I would push you away…" Taylor responded "I loved you too and was too blind with it to realize you love me back." All this time… I swallowed. "Loved? As in past-tense?" She looked hurt. "I love Zayn too, Liam. Please don't make me choose." She got up and let out a soft "Good night, Liam," almost a whisper and kissed my forehead. I watched her leave, emotions circling through me. As the door shut, I moved the guitar on the floor along with my notes and pick. Did she know how much this tore at my heart? I turned the light off and settled into bed hoping for a few hours' sleep but to no avail.

My POV:

SPLASH! I was startled from sleep. As the grogginess quickly faded, I saw who had done it. "Zayn!" I yelled. He smiled and ran down the stairs, making me follow him. Soaked to the skin, I got up and ran down into the living room. There he was grinning ear to ear sitting on the couch. He didn't sense my presence until I walked around the couch and tackled him. I punched him playfully and with each punch he laughed, the sweet sound a symphony to my ears. "All right you two love birds," I heard Niall's voice from the kitchen. "I'm making food what do you want?" Zayn and I both stared at Niall. Was he thinking what I was thinking? "Are you sure you haven't eaten it already?" Zayn asked him, a grin spreading across his face. Niall laughed "I promise mate but you better hurry up before I do!" Zayn smiled and got up to go talk to Niall. I went back upstairs to change into dry clothes and ran into Liam at the top of the stairs. "What the bloody hell happened to you?" Liam asked. I looked down at my drenched body and laughed. "Zayn's idea for a wake-up call." I told him. He smiled, but I could see the reluctance, and he said "Well go dry off then!" and he walked downstairs. I put on a dry pair of jean shorts and my favorite One Direction T-Shirt. I brushed my hair, fixed my make-up and walked back downstairs. An aroma of bacon sizzling and pancakes cooking found its way to my nose. I guess the boys figured out what to eat. I heard a scream followed by a roar of laughter coming from the other hallway and turned my head to see Louis come out of a guest room with Nini right behind him. Louis' face was covered in pie. I was laughing hysterically when he came up to me smiling and asked "Hey Taylor. Wffhere's the baffroom?" Barely able to stand from the sight, I pointed to the nearest bathroom. "Fffanks. Nice ffhirt by the hhway" I laughed "Thanks" he nodded and left to get rid of his pie-face.

I smiled at Nini. "Classic." I said and we high-fived. Harry was the next to appear. He walked out from the same hallway as Louis and Nini. He looked a little tired. "Morning Harry" Nini greeted him. "Wha-? Oh right. Morning." He responded. "_Someone's_ a little slow this morning." I retorted. Then I heard a voice scream from the kitchen "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" followed by a fit of laughter. Smiling, I entered the kitchen and the scent of breakfast hit me, my stomach growling. "Where's Olivia?" Liam asked. "I'll go get her!" Niall said almost at once. He left before anyone could state their suspicions.

Olivia's POV:

I heard footsteps coming upstairs and the door slowly open. I didn't move, hoping it wasn't Taylor armed with a pillow or whipped cream. "Olivia?" It was Niall. I turned over. "Top 'O the morning to ya Irishman!" I said with a smirk. "Looks like you're in a good mood this morning. I came up to tell you breakfast is ready. And you missed Louis being pied by Nini." I jumped out of bed quickly. "Louis was pied? I can't believe I missed it!" He looked at me dumbfounded. "I don't think you heard everything. There's food downstairs." I laughed and we raced down the stairs to breakfast. "Ha! I won!" I yelled and opened up the door. "Ahh!" Taylor was waiting by the door for me to come in…with whipped cream. And I walked straight into her trap. There was an abrupt outburst of laughter among my friends. I shook my head, causing whipped cream to fly everywhere. "You're cleaning this after you freshen up!" Taylor yelled as I left the room. I bumped into Louis on my way to the bathroom. "Oops sor- you got stuff in your face too?" he laughed and wiped some of it away. I felt his gaze on me and I moved his hand away from my face. "I think I've got it thanks," I told him. He seemed to snap out of a daydream. "Er- yeah of course I'll be… in the kitchen." That was weird… I washed the whipped cream off and joined everyone else at the table.

This was the order: Liam, Taylor, Zayn, Harry, Niall, Me, Louis, and Nini. Breakfast wasn't too long because there was so many of us. We then were discussing what to do for the day. "We could…go to the boardwalk?" Taylor suggested. We all agreed the boardwalk would be fun. Liam was acting a little weird though. I'm not really sure what that was about. Zayn helped Taylor clean up again. I swear the two of them are just so cute together. Everyone else split up and got ready for the day. I put on my favorite outfit: my red shorts and striped shirt. I grabbed a bag and packed a towel I stole out of a bathroom. I also packed sunscreen, a camera, my phone, and my wallet.

After gathering all my things, I walked back down the stairs into the living room. Niall was the only person packed and ready besides me. "So… I hear you play guitar." I said trying to spark up a conversation. "Yeah!" he said enthusiastically, "Do you play?" "I used to, but I don't remember much" I responded. Almost at once he replied "I can re-teach you! Er that is- if you want…" I smiled "That would be brilliant! We could hang out at my house. I have my dad's old guitar there." "Perfect! Er- Olivia I-" He cut off as Harry walked into the room. "I'll tell you later." He finished. "All right," I said a bit disappointed. "I'm going to go find Tay," I said. "We'll be here," Harry said.

My POV:

"Should I wear my purple bikini under these light shorts and white 1D t-shirt, or this red bikini underneath these dark shorts and black t-shirt?" Zayn was already dressed and was amused at how long it was taking me to get ready. "What's wrong with what you're already wearing?" he asked, his gaze going up and down my body. "It's just not...beachy." I told him. He laughed. "Beachy?" "I dunno, Just pick one. I'm very indecisive." He smiled and said "You look beautiful no matter what you put on." Oh my romantic boyfriend, why does he do this to me? "Aww babe that's really sweet of you, but I still need to pick something." He stepped closer and brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. He bent closer to my ear and whispered "How about you pick what to wear now, and I'l pick what you should wear tonight?"His voice was so soft and deep, sending shivers along my skin. He was too hard to resist. I giggled softly and whispered back "Okay," My arms wrapped around his neck once more, the familiar position comforting me. His soft lips captured mine again, sending butterflies across my stomach. I felt his arms lower to around my waist and he pulled me in closer to him. I stroked his hair just the way I know he likes it and he deepened the kiss. I closed my eyes, and relaxed, letting Zayn guide me. He seemed to be moving backwards and I soon felt the edge of my bed against my legs. He laid me down. Oh god… I broke apart. "Not now, baby." I said stroking his face. He reluctantly pulled back and helped me sit up. "Not when someone's eaves-dropping." I continued. We both laughed when we heard a small gasp and someone rush down the stairs. I decided on the red bikini and Zayn went downstairs to join everyone else while I got changed. This is going to be an interesting day.


End file.
